


Just A Dream

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Charlie's biggest fear is Duffy dying, so why does his mind constantly haunt him with images of her death? [Major character death by implied suicide]
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Just A Dream

It was late but Charlie couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad had happened to Duffy and in the end, had decided to check on her. He drove to her flat and knocked twice on the door, his hands in his pockets as he waited for her to answer. He knocked again and frowned, when he received no reply the second time.

Taking his hand out of his pocket, he glanced to the key safe box on the wall. Duffy’s words echoed through his head as he was reminded it was only to be used in emergencies. He exhaled. This was an emergency, wasn’t it? He couldn’t settle.

Coming to the conclusion that she must’ve been out somewhere - despite the fact it was late and dark (and he knew Duffy was uncomfortable with the dark) Charlie typed in the year of her birth and took the key from the box, needing to check himself that she wasn’t in the house and injured/dead somewhere. Sliding the key into the door, he stepped into the flat.

“Darling?”

He closed the front door and placed the key on the side. Maybe she was out? There was still no reply and Charlie walked down the small corridor and popped his head in to the living room. There was nothing out the ordinary and Charlie relaxed slightly before he moved to the bedroom. He found the bedroom door ajar and he popped his head around the door, his eyes widening at the scene in front of him.

He flung the door open and approached the bed. Duffy was lay in the middle of the bed, on her front, her hair in front of her face. She appeared asleep but beside her was an empty bottle of vodka and a handful of pills scattered on the bed.

Charlie brushed Duffy’s hair away from her face and stroked his fingertips against her cheek, exhaling at the small warmth that radiated from her cheeks.

“Duffy?” He shook her.

“Sweetheart?” He shook her again and the second time, he could’ve sworn he heard her groan although that could’ve been his mind playing tricks on him. He took his phone out of his pocket and rang an ambulance…

Charlie woke when he felt a prod in his chest, followed by another one. His eyes opened and his eyes fell upon his wife, who had a bemused look on her face.

“Why are you prodding me?” Charlie asked as he blinked a few times, becoming used to light.

“Why the hell were you shaking me?”

“Huh?” Charlie frowned. “I was asleep.”

“Yep, so was I until you started shaking me awake.”

He continued to frown until it dawned on him about the dream he was having. Charlie swallowed, just as Duffy’s fingertips stroked his cheek.

“Bad dream?” She asked sensing the change in Charlie’s demeanour. Her hand worked it’s way down to his chest and she placed a kiss against his chest.

“Yeah. You were… unconscious, cold. Had taken an overdose.” He whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Duffy smiled sadly as she settled herself onto his chest, feeling safe now his arms were back around her.

“Charlie?”

“Yes darling?”

She paused for a second, “it was just a bad dream.”

He placed a small kiss to the top of her head, nodded and repeated.

“Just a dream.”

Duffy smiled sadly, another comfortable silence between the two of them.

“Love you.”

He smiled hearing the words that always gave him butterflies, “I love you too.”

He kissed the top of her head again and closed his eyes. It didn’t take them both long to fall asleep again, the clock just coming up to 2am.


End file.
